


Still Here

by are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Post Blind Betrayal, Sex, bottom!Danse, kind of ooc, slight breathplay (not really), so spoilers, that's all this is, top!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind/pseuds/are_you_out_of_your_vulcan_mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I didn't see any porn for this, so I wrote some of my own! Also, saw a kink meme practically requesting this while I was finishing it up, so why not? </p><p>prompt: I don't see much of these two and I ship them so hard. I just think there needs to be a PWP for them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Here

Staring at the wall of the bunker, Danse sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t slept since the whole thing, partially because he believed he didn’t need it. Machines didn’t need to sleep, right? Why should he bother? It gave him more time to think, to reflect. To try to come to terms with what he’d lost… but that wasn’t easy. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes again, harder this time. Only this time, his tightly clenched fists had a few tears on them. He was never going to move on if he couldn’t just accept this. And yet, as he told himself this, Danse hoped this was just a dream. That he’d wake up in his quarters early in the morning. He could roll over and see Arthur there, still sleeping, the only time his expression seemed peaceful. He’d wake up and meet Danse’s stare before rolling his eyes, mumbling something about there being too much sentiment for his liking. But the Paladin wouldn’t be listening, already having lost himself in the Elder’s eyes. Such a beautiful shade… Sometimes Danse spent his time trying to figure out if they were meant to be blue or green. Leaning in, his hand would go to cup the back of Arthur’s neck, gently pulling the other closer until their lips just barely touched-

The sound of the elevator dinging made Danse snap his eyes open, his first instinct to hop in his power armor. Who knew what could be coming down here? He eliminated the possibility of ferals already, considering their intelligence wouldn’t allow them to figure out how to operate an elevator. Super mutants? It was possible. But what could they want from a long abandoned bunker? As the door opened and Danse pulled himself to his feet, immediately moving over to his armor. As he opened it and peeked around it to see who had shown up, he froze, breath hitching. Dreaming again? Probably. But the gun in Arthur’s hand had him sliding into the armor, fists clenched tightly as it shut around him. He didn’t dare move a muscle as Arthur positioned himself to stand in front of him, the man’s mere presence making him just want to shut his eyes and let Arthur put a bullet in his head. Would make things easier for sure.

“Arthur…” he said slowly, trying to keep his voice steady. He’d never been too good at standing up to Maxson. The man was intimidating, his voice strong and firm. Everything Danse wasn’t. “Is there something you need?” Part of him knew Arthur was probably here to shoot Danse himself but the other silently hoped he was here for another reason. Why would he be, though? He was a synth, everything that Arthur was taught to hate. He couldn’t think the man selfish, hating synths was how the other was raised. He couldn’t expect him to just throw out all he was taught for one man. It would ruin his reputation, as well as make him lose his position as Elder. Who would want to be led by a hypocrite? Saying something and then doing the other when no one was looking. Though, he still held out some hope that Arthur would hear him out and trust him again. He missed that warmth in his bed at night…

“Danse. Out of your suit, I want to speak with you face to face.”

Though he knew he wasn’t under Arthur’s command anymore, he couldn’t help as he stepped out of his suit and stood on nearly trembling legs. He half expected Arthur to put the gun to his head and fire the minute he stood in front of him. He kept his hands clenched so they wouldn’t tremble, though that did nothing to stop the pounding of his heart and the flush of his cheeks. He tried to keep eye contact with Arthur, finally turning his gaze down to look at the ground . Couldn’t do it, his pride was shattered, his life in turmoil. Everything he knew was synthetic. He was in no condition to stand up to Arthur Maxson.

“Sir.”

“I should have killed you,” Arthur said simply and Danse felt a hand on his chin, the grip hard and uncaring as he was forced to look up and meet Arthur’s eyes. “No matter what Zachary said. You’re a machine.”

Before Danse could open his mouth and speak, Arthur had shoved him against the ground, hand that was on his chin going to wrap around his throat. Not cutting off his air, but the tight grip was enough to remind him how much Arthur hated him. Which was why he was confused as to why he hadn’t been shot yet. “Arthur-”

“Do not call me by my name. You’ve lost that privilege.”

Danse gasped as the grip around his throat tightened, staring up at the other. Arthur straddling him… a sight he missed. One he wouldn’t see again because of what he was. Even as he was currently being choked to death, he couldn’t deny how stunning the other was. He remembered when Arthur had first become Elder, the same steely gaze he now had. His intentions hadn’t wavered at all, he was merciless and precise. He practically radiated authority, something Danse loved. He never had structure when he was a child and at that time, he’d finally found it in the young prodigy.

He reached up and wrapped his hand around the arm on his throat but not in an aggressive manner. No matter what, he’d keep coming back to Arthur, the man was all he had left to fight for. Every mission, he always thought back to how he was representing the Brotherhood of Steel. Representing everything Arthur lived and breathed for. Synth or not, what he felt for this man wasn’t fake. He wasn’t programmed to fall in love with him, no matter how much Maxson insisted he was programmed to do everything he did. He was molded by the environment he was in. An environment that gave him a reason to keep going forwards. Arthur could hate him and never speak to him again, Danse would still do everything in his power to keep him safe.

Sliding his hand over Arthur’s arm, he felt the grip on his throat lighten, catching the shocked look in his eyes. “Sir,” he mumbled, voice slightly broken from the pressure on it. He slid his hand up further, until his hand was on Arthur’s cheek. He’d keep touching until he was stopped, that was for sure. Who knew if he’d ever get this opportunity again? The grip on his neck lightened again as his hand got to Arthur’s hair, combing his fingers through it, just as the Elder liked him to do the nights they’d spent together. He’d run his hands through Arthur’s hair and nuzzle against his neck until the man fell asleep. Danse would only move to rest his head on Arthur’s chest when he was sure the man was asleep. Then he could spend the majority of the night listening to the Elder’s heartbeat, knowing Arthur would scold him for something like that. He didn’t mind being tired the next day, his instincts would still be on point. No harm done.

Danse turned his head and coughed some as Arthur’s hand was removed from his throat, his own touch on the other still gentle. He wouldn’t be able to hurt someone he looked up to, his leader. No matter the circumstances. He slid his hands down again before sliding them into Arthur’s jacket, resting them on the other’s hips. Maybe he was selfish for wishing that Arthur would still want him. He was a synth, after all. Just one more time and he’d be satisfied. Had he known the last time they were together that it would be the last, he’d have cherished it. Leaning up, he brushed his lips over Arthur’s jaw, his cheek rubbing against the roughness of his beard. His actions were slow and timid, as if expecting the other to push him away at any moment. Part of him was wondering why it hadn’t happened yet. But he wasn’t about to question it.

He reached and slid Arthur’s coat off of his shoulders, laying it aside and sliding a hand down the other’s chest. The tight uniform he wore under left nothing to the imagination and he partially wondered how he even focused knowing Arthur was wearing this underneath. Danse refused to meet Arthur’s gaze, his hands ghosting over his sides, barely touching him. He’d never been this shy when they were together before. But this time was different… Immediately stilling when Arthur begun to move, he watched as the man stood up, expecting him to turn and leave. Wouldn’t be surprising. This was too good to be true. Instead, a hand grabbed his own, pulling him up until he was flush against Arthur’s chest. Him, a synth. Everything the Elder despised and fought. His fake heart rate sped up, swallowing thickly and meeting Arthur’s gaze with his own. “Arthur…”

“Be quiet,” he murmured, pushing Danse against the nearest wall. “You’re a synth.” Their lips met in a harsh kiss, Arthur quickly pushing his tongue into Danse’s mouth, hands coming to pin the Paladin’s own above his head. “A machine.” Moaning, Danse’s hands clenched as the other’s lips went down his neck, the roughness of his beard scratching against Danse’s own stubble. It almost felt like his skin was being burnt by the tough texture. Teeth sunk into his neck, pulling a soft cry from Danse’s throat. He felt firm hands on his hips, pinning him more to the wall, though the sheer bulk of Arthur’s body pressing against his own was more than enough to keep him in place. “So why do I still feel something for you?” There was another bite, this time to the other side of Danse’s neck. His hips tried to buck forwards, not getting far when the Elder pressed closer to him. “I know you’re a machine. And I can’t keep my hands off of you,” Arthur practically growled in his ear, sending shivers down Danse’s spine. He almost felt bad. Maybe it would have been better if Zachary killed him, he wouldn’t be causing Arthur such an internal conflict then.

Before he could put any more thought into the matter, a hand was between his legs, squeezing him harshly and he would have leapt back were he not being held in place by Arthur. He had never known the other to be a particularly gentle man, there were exceptions, but now he wasn’t expecting one to show up any time soon. His short nails dug into his palms, which were only slightly sweaty. His uniform had never been particularly cool and Maxson always knew how to get him going. Even if he was sure the man hated his guts. His hands were let go momentarily to be pinned together, one of Arthur’s hand coming back to hold them above Danse’s head while the other went to work on the buckles of his uniform. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly and effectively the other could undress him. Wasn’t like the Elder had any experience, he was young and he considered bedding anyone under his command as wrong. Well, until Danse came along…

Danse was pulled from his thoughts as Arthur’s lips met his again, his lips immediately parting as the other’s tongue slid into his mouth. “Arthur,” he gasped, Maxson taking that opportunity to press closer against him, releasing his hands only to tug Danse’s uniform down to his hips. Before his hands could be pinned again, he slid them around Arthur’s neck, meeting the other’s gaze. Intense, practically burning a hole through him. He expected hatred, to see how much Arthur despised him. Hating being attracted to him. A hand went to his hair and tilted his head back roughly, Maxson’s lips on his neck once again. There were faded marks littered with the new marks that Arthur’s lips left behind, a sign to all who dared look at him the wrong way that he was already taken. He felt helpless as Arthur kissed and nipped at his neck, hips bucking and pressing closer when the Elder’s lips closed around his skin and sucked a new mark. He could feel the heat pooling between his thighs, his hardness pressing against Arthur’s own. Though, it didn’t seem like Arthur had any intention of stopping until Danse’s neck and shoulders were completely covered in bite marks and hickies.

“Please, I can’t-” Danse gasped and gripped Arthur’s broad shoulders, pressing forwards at another sharp bite to his neck. Definitely going to leave a very noticeable bruise. He nearly let out a sigh of relief when he felt Arthur’s hands tugging the rest of his uniform off, a slight blush coming to his cheeks. He never wore anything under, why would he? Most knights and paladins wore boxers but he never anticipated the fabric ripping and showing anything private. He was usually always in his Power Armor. His hands went to Maxson’s hair as the man continued to pull his uniform off, stepping out of it and letting Arthur toss it in the pile with his coat. He stared at Arthur with hazy eyes when the man stood up again, cupping his leader’s face. This would never happen again, he presumed, so he’d get as much as he could from it. He leaned forwards and pressed their lips together, soft and gentle, unlike before. Like it would be when they were alone in his or Arthur’s quarters. Him in Arthur’s lap, stroking hands through his hair and kissing the other slowly…

He barely realized one hand had gone to the back of Arthur’s neck, pulling him closer and letting out a soft groan. He slid his hands back to Arthur’s chest, fumbling with the buckles some before finally getting them all unhooked, sliding Arthur’s jumpsuit down to his hips before he felt the Elder grabbing his wrist, shoving him back against the wall. His head hit the metal with a thud, slightly disoriented as Arthur kissed him hard again. He stared as his leader kissed up his neck, lips coming to the shell of his ear. “Turn around,” Arthur mumbled against it, pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss over the skin there. Maybe Arthur didn’t hate him so much after all? He’d done everything possible to show the other he was loyal and that he loved Arthur with every fiber of his being. Shivering, he watched as the Elder released his grip on Danse’s hands, the Paladin chewing on his lip out of slight nervousness. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this, of course, wasn’t the first time he’d had Arthur fucking him from behind. But it was the first time they’d touched since Danse was announced a synth. He absentmindedly wondered if things could ever be the same.

Danse turned around and pressed his forehead to the wall, hearing the sound of Arthur’s jumpsuit hitting the floor and being tossed to the pile of clothes. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t practically shaking with anticipation. He gasped as Arthur pressed against him again, the man’s erection pressing against his ass. It hadn’t been long since the last time they’d fucked but Arthur wasn’t a small man. Danse would need to be prepped either way. He shivered when the Elder’s hand slid down his back, slightly callused fingers making Danse bite his lip. Still as sensitive as ever, he supposed he would always be that way. Arthur always knew how to make him tremble. His face flushed when one of the other’s hands grabbed his ass, giving a squeeze and kissing over Danse’s shoulder. He could feel Arthur grinning against his skin. The hand slid lower while lips kissed at his neck and earned gasps and moans when Arthur kissed over his recently bruised skin. He most certainly wouldn’t mind wearing these marks out in the Commonwealth. Even if Arthur never said anything to him after this. He desperately hoped that wouldn’t be the case, he needed this man so much. He’d destroy the Institute, walk through hell and back. Anything for him.

“Open your mouth,” Arthur purred in his ear, giving his ass another squeeze. He figured there was some sort of substance around to use as lube, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. Parting his lips, he let Arthur’s fingers slide in his mouth, immediately swirling his tongue around the digits. He could feel Arthur watching him, the way his lips wrapped around his leader’s fingers, the slight bob of his head, the shining look in his eye. So eager to please. He relaxed his throat and let Arthur thrust his fingers into his mouth, a slow and patient pace. Danse’s tongue ran over Arthur’s fingers, between them, sucked on them. Flicked his tongue over the fingertips, feeling the way Arthur tensed behind him. The soft murmurs of encouragement in his ear, the Elder rocking against him, erection getting harder and harder the more Danse sucked and pressed back against the other. Things he had only dreamed of happening when he was said to be a synth. M7-97. He watched Arthur’s fingers slide out of his mouth, the small line of spit connecting his lips to them. He gasped when Arthur’s dry hand squeezed his ass, the other going to circle his hole before slowing pushing inside. Groaning, Danse’s mouth fell open slightly but he was quick to shut it and clench his jaw. Never could seem to keep his composure when he was being touched like this.

Another finger was in beside the other and Danse hadn’t noticed he was rocking back, breathless obscenities falling from his lips. “Arthur, fuck… oh!” He slumped over, only to feel Arthur’s arm around his waist, tugging the Paladin closer, pulling him more onto the Elder’s fingers. He tossed his head back on Arthur’s shoulder as the other’s fingers hooked and brushed his prostate, drawing a whimper from his partner’s lips. Danse’s legs were shaking and he would have fallen over were it not for the bulk of a man behind him, holding him up. He shuddered when Arthur’s lips brushed over the side of his face, kissing as far down his cheek as he could. The fingering alone had Danse’s cheeks flushed, panting to try and keep his composure. He knew it was futile but he liked to keep it together so Arthur could take him apart. He didn’t expect it when Arthur’s fingers suddenly scissored, pressing deeper inside him and touching his prostate again. “Arthur!” Danse yelled, hands clenched tightly, looking for something, anything to grab onto. One went down to intertwine with the hand wrapped around his waist, holding him close. He felt secure and safe here, despite the fact Maxson was the one leading the war against the Institute and their synths. He wasn’t a synth of the Institute, though, he belonged to the Brotherhood. To Arthur. In or out of exile.

“Please, please, Arthur,” he panted, arching up when Arthur grinned and pressed his fingers against Danse’s prostate once more. He knew all the right things to do to make Danse come undone. They had been each other’s firsts, learned what they liked and didn’t like. At this point, Arthur could make Danse a whimpering mess and vice versa. Though, it wasn’t a secret that Danse had a thing for Arthur dominating him. Owning him, touching him. Fucking him. He gasped as Maxson’s fingers slid out of him, feeling the blunt head of the Elder’s cock pressing against his loosened hole. He squeezed Arthur’s hand as a way of encouragement, eyes widening and back arching as the other pushed inside of him. He arched up until he was on his tippy toes, a slight whimpering leaving his lips. It stung, a bit, nothing unbearable. Biting his lip, he felt Arthur kissing up his neck, giving a gentle nip to his earlobe, only to kiss back down and nuzzle against his shoulder. He would never forget what it felt like to have Arthur’s beard rubbing against his skin. A rough, yet comforting feeling. It reminded him that somewhere, deep down, Arthur still cared about him. And that alone made his heart soar. Maybe all wasn’t lost like he’d originally thought.

Danse was unsure of how long they stood there, Arthur kissing over his neck, gentle thrusts of his leader’s hips. Enough to get Danse used to his size. The hand intertwined in his own squeezed Danse’s gently before pulling away, going to rest at his hip while his other hand did the same. Then he felt Maxson slowly pulling out of him, mouth gaped the slightest bit before the other slid forwards again. The glide was too much, there was too much teasing, not enough friction. He was writhing on Maxson’s cock like a whore already and he wasn’t even really being fucked yet. “Fuck, please, harder, I need it,” Danse begged, his hands bracing on the wall. He really needed this. Needed Arthur fucking him from behind, grabbing his hips and yanking him back into the thrusts so he could get as deep as possible. So he could own him. “Patience, Danse,” was the only response he got, Arthur leaning forwards to kiss at his neck again. The pace didn’t speed up, just the same, slow, agonizing pace that Arthur had set. Whether to show Danse that this wasn’t a quick fuck or to tease him, he wasn’t sure, but he slowly adapted, accepted the little bit that Arthur was giving him. There would be more to come, so much more. His nails scraped at the wall, panting slightly as Arthur pushed into him once more. He turned his head to catch Arthur’s lips in a kiss, the angle awkward and slightly straining his neck but the Elder didn’t seem to mind. Danse certainly didn’t.

He watched as Arthur pulled back and tilted Danse’s head to the side, going back to marking his neck. The Paladin shut his eyes and slid a hand down to stroke himself, only to be smacked away by his partner. “No, you’re coming on my cock alone, understood?” The tone sent shivers through Danse’s spine and he nodded, too incoherent to really form words. The slow drag of Arthur inside him, just barely touching his prostate. He could come on that alone, that sensation that made him shake. “Y-yes, sir,” he mumbled, Arthur’s grip on his waist tightening. Danse gasped as Arthur slammed back into him, harder this time, jolting him forwards. He might have fallen over were it not for the wall he was currently being held against. It would have been uncomfortable to be between a wall and a bulk of a man were it not for the haze over his mind. He just wanted Arthur to fuck him hard and make him yell loud enough for the entire Commonwealth to hear. The breath was punched out of him with the next thrust, forehead resting on the wall, hands curling against it. Gradually, over and over, Arthur thrusted harder into him. Made him squirm and moan, chest almost heaving with each intake of air.

“Arthur!” Danse yelled, head falling back again to rest on the other’s shoulder. The pace had definitely sped up and Danse felt like he could barely breathe. It was rough, the thrusting, Arthur’s grip on his hips. And yet, the soft kisses on his neck were unexpected. They were loving, almost. His eyes screwed shut, panting and turning his head away from Arthur but that only made the man kiss further up his neck. He felt a tongue drag over the vein in his neck as Arthur hit his prostate, a loud moan falling from his lips. It was too much, he felt his legs trembling, the heat coiling in his lower abdomen. “Yes, yes, god, please,” he mumbled, turning his head back and opening his eyes to be met with Arthur’s gaze. He unclenched his fist and reached back, resting a hand on the Elder’s cheek, finger idly tracing over the scar. His back arched when Arthur shut his eyes and thrust harder into him, faster, hitting his prostate every time. Despite the fact he was panting for breath, his legs were shaking, his arms were shaking as well. He couldn’t look away, couldn’t stop looking at the way Arthur’s brow furrowed together as he fucked Danse with all he had. “Arthur,” he managed, barely able to speak through the moans and gasps his leader was drawing from him. He was close, he knew he’d come soon. Yet, his gaze stayed on the other, watching as his mouth gaped and his eyes opened, meeting Danse’s gaze. “I love you, Arthur.”

Arthur moaned his name and came hard, hands pulling Danse’s hips back onto his cock even more. Danse’s eyes fell shut as Arthur came inside of him, the feeling enough to send him over the age, his own come splattering the wall he was being pressed against. He panted and bite his lip, feeling another kiss to his cheek. He’d leave now, wouldn’t he? And why shouldn’t he? Danse was a synth, designation M7-97. He didn’t deserve to be the partner of Arthur Maxson. He let out a small whimper as Arthur pulled out of him, body slumped against the wall. And he would’ve fallen, were it not for the arms that wrapped around his waist and held him upright. “Arthur?” he murmured, another kiss being planted on the many bruises that marked the skin there. The Elder’s gentle grasp turned him around, legs still not entirely able to hold him up. Before he could protest, an arm had knocked his legs out from under him, the other catching him and holding him against Arthur’s chest. “Bridal style, really?” he mumbled, catching Arthur’s grin as the man carried him over to the bed in the back. It wasn’t particularly small, but neither him or Arthur were small men. They’d fit in smaller before, though. Sighing, he let the other lay him down, not expecting the way the bed dipped and creaked further as Arthur laid down on it. If anyone caught them here, it would be a huge risk to Arthur’s position as Elder. “Arthur, why are you-” He stared as a finger rested on his lips, shushing him while his stare met his partner’s. “I’m a synth,” he mumbled against it, half expecting Arthur to come to some realization, get up and leave. But he didn’t. He merely gave a nod and slid an arm around Danse’s waist, tugging him closer so that Danse was snug against his side, head resting on Arthur’s wide chest. “I expect an explanation in the morning,” he mumbled, shutting his eyes and letting himself drift into sleep.

Before he nodded off, he could have sworn he heard “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of OOC, yes, but I just wanted there to be something semi happy for them post blind betrayal, y'know? I can't be the only one that ships them, right?


End file.
